


Three Day Weekend

by explicitxLH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Harry, Criminal Louis, Dom Louis, Falling In Love, Innocent Harry, M/M, Older Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitxLH/pseuds/explicitxLH
Summary: A three day weekend to fall in love...or will something come between them.------"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternal." -Unknown





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V

Everyday, I wish that I can change. But I can't. I can't change. No matter how hard I try. I've tried before, no luck changing. I am who I am. I'm gay. I'm proud to say it. And now you know.

When I told my mum, she was horrified. She couldn't believe me. She was surprised because she had always taken me to church. She taught me right, but I couldn't help it, I was attracted to guys.

That's why I am where I am today. Living in a small, cheap house. She kicked me out. I cried. Who wouldn't cry when their own, mother is so disgusted of their child and kicks them out of the house.

She still keeps in contact with me. Calls me at the beginning of every week to make sure I'm good.

She agreed to pay for my college tuition after I graduated from high school, and that made me happy.

I learned how to bake when I was sixteen and got a part time job at a small bakery. The old ladies there are really nice. I remember when they used to give me an extra cupcake or slice of cake to take home when I had completed extra work that day. I still see them every weekend. How else am I supposed to make money, aside from the hundred or so dollars a month mum gives me. My grandmother gives me much more than my mum. My grandmother didn't judge me like my mum did. She offered me a room in her small house, but I declined. So she gives me a good chunk of money to pay off everything.

As for my father, he left me and my mum when I was young. I never asked mum how old I was when he left. It'll probably always be a rough topic. I don't care for him much, because I don't know him. Although, I would like to meet him.

I know who my family is though. Her. My mum. Even if she kicked me out. Even if I only see her once a week or so.

I snapped myself from the thoughts of how my life has been going, when the pot of tea on the stove screeched. I got up from the small couch that I was sitting on and poured the boiled water into a cup, putting the pack of tea in it.

I walked back to the small living room and placed it on the coffee table. I walked to the cd player that was in the far corner of the room and looked through the music I had. I grabbed a random case and put the cd into the player, pushing play and walked to the couch to get started on work that had to get done.

I shuffled through the papers, realizing I had to do my shopping today because I am going to be busy the rest of the week with assignments and school projects.

Living alone is hard. But I've learned to adjust to it. The feeling of emptiness always lingers in this small house. The loud ringing in my ears when it's too quiet. It gets annoying, but I got used to it. I lifted the cup of tea from the coffee table. My hands shook. I never really figured out why they do that. It made me curious. It's especially hard when I'm trying to sew a rip in my pants or when I'm trying to be steady when I'm cooking. I placed the cup back on the table.

I sighed in frustration and fisted my curly hair. I got up from the couch and grabbed my coat from the coat rack, along with my keys. I placed my hand on the doorknob and my hand started shaking again. I ignored it and walked down the hallway towards the door.

I walked out the door, the cool air hitting me and making my coat open. I hugged the coat closer to my body and got into my small car. I turned on the car and headed towards the local supermarket.

In about five minutes, I was there. I turned off my car and got out. I walked a bit fast because I was getting cold. I walked into the warm market and grabbed a basket. My eyes scanned the store aisles, deciding where to start.

I walked to the fresh produce and grabbed some bananas, apples, grapes, and some strawberries. I proceeded to the next aisle. I grabbed a tray of raw chicken and placed it into the basket. I continued walking, grabbing milk and cheese.

I checked off the list in my head. I decided to walk to the book and magazine aisle, wanting a good book to read after I'm done with all my work. I walked through the aisles finally coming to the books all the way in the back of the store. I scanned my eyes through the interesting books and book covers.

"This is going to be a hard decision." I said to myself, chuckling.

Then the doors beside the aisle opened, closer to me. The lad stopped beside me and my eyes traveled up to a bloodied wound. I continued up to his eyes. Blue. Very dull.

"Could you give me a hand?" He asked.

"You're bleeding." I said, awestruck.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why didn't you get help?" I asked him.

"Eh. Didn't want to disturb anyone here." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"You look like a person who can help me. Can you help me?" He asked.

"Uh..." I said, feeling breathless.

"You think you can give me a ride?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." I said.

"Oh." He said, clutching his wound.

"Please. I don't think anyone else would want to help me." He said.

"Okay. I'll help you." I gave in to his pleads.

I nodded and started walking down the aisle towards check out. As we walked, he threw off the red vest he was wearing and grabbed a black hoodie from a rack of clothing. We continued and he grabbed a red beanie.

My heart thumped in my chest. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I felt the strangers eyes on me. I looked down, trying to avoid his stare.

"I'll help." He said, taking the basket from me and holding it the hand that wasn't holding his wound. We continued to walk while he limped.

"What happened?" I asked as we walked.

"Let's not talk right now." He said as we got to the cashier. He placed the basket on the conveyor belt and the lady scanned the items. I gulped, getting really nervous, but keeping my posture.

The cashier finished scanning and I paid. The stranger grabbed most of the bags while I held one, leading him to my car. I opened the back door and placed the bag I had on the seat. He did the same.

I watched him carefully. Once he was done he closed the door and opened mine. He let me get in and then he walked to the passenger's side.

I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to my house.

"Thank you for doing this for me." He said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"My name is Louis, if you were wondering." He said, lifting up his hoodie to look at his wound.

"Harry." I said.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Wherever you're going." He said.

I looked at him, fear prominent in my eyes. "W-what?" I asked.

"Just for a little bit. Just to rest." He said.

I looked over to him. He pulled the hoodie he had on, over his head, taking it off. My eyes looked back and forth between the road and his ink covered arms.

I was getting scared. What the heck am I supposed to do. Stranger danger. They taught me that. But they never teach you how to get out of a situation like that.

We drove back to my small house. I stopped the car and parked it and turning it off. I opened the door and got out, Louis did the same.

I grabbed some bags from the back seat. I led Louis to my front door. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and fumbled with them. I grabbed the right key and as I tried to unlock it, my hands began to shake.

"Need a bit of help?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed, giving him the keys.

He unlocked the door and opened it, letting me go in first. I muttered a 'thanks'

I walked in, everything the way it was before I left. I walked to the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter.

He limped in slowly.

I started unpacking the stuff from the bags and started placing them where they're supposed to be. Louis placed the bag on the counter and walked to the small kitchen table I had, sitting down and letting out a shaky breath.

He looked around the small house and said, "Nice place."

"Thanks. Tea?" I offered.

"Sure." He answered.

I nodded and began heating up a pot of water.

"How did you hurt yourself?" I asked.

"Um...I...I got shot. A group of people were ganging up on me. We got into a big fight, someone fired a shot and it happened to hit me. Escaped the cops when some witnesses called and reported us." He said.

"Oh. When?" I asked yet another question.

"About thirty minutes or an hour ago." He answered.

"The police are looking for you?" I asked as he was examining his shot.

"I would've gotten farther if it wasn't for this." He said.

"You know, it'd be helpful if you can let me stay here. Just for a couple of hours." Louis said. I stopped what I was doing and my breath hitched.

"H - how do I know you won't hurt me?" I asked.

"I've tried hard not to hurt anyone in my life. And I wouldn't hurt you." He answered.

"I find that hard to believe." I said.

He looked away, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Yeah...I do too." He said looking away from me.

"I'm not as strong as you think." I confessed.

"I don't doubt that." He said.

"Please don't hurt me." I said.

"You're in good hands." He said.

\------

I sat down on the couch, turning on the telly to look for something good to watch. I flipped through the channels, one specific one catching my eye.

*Louis Tomlinson is wanted for a gang fight, ending in shots fired. We asked sheriff Smith on his thoughts. "Considering his injury, we think he didn't get far. Keep in mind that he is armed and dangerous." Authorities would like to inform our viewers that this man is also wanted for previous murders and drug dealing. He will be held fifteen years for murder. Any information please contact the police station.*

I turned off the tv and I could see Louis in the corner of my eye.

"That's not what happened." He said, making me turn my head and walking closer to me.

Thoughts ran through my head. It was illegal to be hiding a wanted man. I knew that. But how the heck was I supposed to know of the things he did. I thought he was just walking by and then these guys came up to him and started beating him up.

"If someone were to come by, it would need to look like I kidnapped you so that it won't jeopardize you. So I'm going to have to tie you up." He said, making my breath hitch.

"Okay." I said lowly. I got up and walked to the kitchen table.

He grabbed my hands behind and put them behind the chair to tie them. He was trying to be gentle and I could tell. He tied them slowly and then proceeded to tie my feet to the legs of the chair.

He finished and then walked to the stove. He turned it on and then started walking around to find other things.

He pulled out a pot from the cabinet and filled it with water. He finished filling it and then placed it on the stove. He grabbed a pan from a different cabinet and placed it on the stove as well, turning it on. He walked to the cabinet that had cans of food. He grabbed a can of spaghetti sauce and opened it, pouring it into the hot pan. He walked back to the pantry and grabbed a box of penne noodles I had. He put some into the boiling water and went to find a spoon and fork. He got a wooden spoon and stirred the spaghetti sauce. He sat down on the chair across from me.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you." He said.

I stayed quiet and trailed my eyes away from him.

"I think this the part where we try and get to know each other." Louis engaged.

"Okay. You first." I said. In that moment, I swear, I saw his eyes lighten a bit.

"I'm Louis William Tomlinson. Originally from Doncaster. I used to be a part of a football club when I was younger. And that's all there is to me." He said.

"Surely, there's more." I said.

"No. Unless you want to hear about all the bad stuff." He said, sadly.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, I got into all this shit around the end of my sophomore year into the start of my junior year of high school. It was a big mistake. I fucking regret it." He said, placing his head in his hands and fisted his hair.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad for making him bring up his bad past. I admit, I'm attracted to him. But is he straight?

He got up from his seat, me getting a glimpse of his red eyes from tearing up.

He stirred the small noodles that were being cooked. He grabbed a bowl and put some noodles into it. He poured a spoonful of sauce into the bowl of pasta and stirred it, blowing on it to cool it down.

He grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to me. He sat down and got the fork and grabbed some pasta, blowing on it and putting a hand underneath in case it fell. He leaned the fork towards me, encouraging me to take the bite. I did as asked without words and took a bite.

It tasted good. I had never cooked pasta, though, this was good.

"How come you don't have regular spaghetti noodles?" He asked. I finished chewing and answered.

"Too messy."

"Oh. " He replied, getting more of the pasta and repeating what he had done the first time.

Once I was full, he washed the bowl and fork. Leaving me wondering if he was going to eat. He made himself a bowl of the food. My eyes traveled down his body. Toned back. I have no words for his bum.

My mind trailed off to the studies in school and conversations I had with my mum when I was younger.

Flashback*

"I'm sure your teachers have been teaching you about sex. You know the body starting to go through different changes as you grow."

"It's okay, mum. They talked to us in health class." I stopped her from going on, but she continued.

"But, with all the discussion of body parts and hormones, they don't mention how it feels... there's another kind of hunger. The hunger your body craves for human touch. Desire. The longing." She finished.

End of flashback*

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You zoned out a while ago. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered.

\------

Later that night, the police drove by my neighborhood, flashing the windows with their flashlights or whatever. Louis hid between two windows so he won't be seen.

He checked outside the window for the police. It was clear and he walked towards me.

"Is it fine if I stick around till morning?" He asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. I guess..." I trailed off.

"Thanks." He said.

His eyes locked with mine as he kneeled down to untie my legs. He did it with caution, careful not to hurt me. He did the next leg. He proceeded to untie my hands. He trailed his fingers down my wrist to the tie ropes. He untied my hands and let his fingers linger there longer than usual.

\------

I couldn't fall asleep that night. The idea of what I'm doing is keeping me awake. My mind wandered to the thoughts of Louis. Everything I have found out about him and his appearance. He's getting the best of me.

I uncovered myself and threw my legs over the edge of my bed. I walked out of my room quietly, not wanting the wooden floor to creak or anything. I walked down the hallway to the living room. Where he was laying on the couch. His forehead glistened in the moonlight coming through the window because of the sweat on it. His arms were crossed over each other, as if he were holding someone or something in front of him.

I walked back to my room and laid down, covering myself with the covers and falling into a slumber.

\------

The next morning I got dressed and walked to the kitchen, finding Louis cooking eggs and bacon.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." I replied.

"I thought it'd be nice if I cook you some breakfast. Bacon and eggs is all I know how to cook. Not a good cooker or baker. Suck at both, really." He said.

I sat down on the kitchen table and saw the newspaper. Louis' picture on the front cover, along with other guys.

"There's a lot of different stories, but none of them are right." He said when he saw me looking at the paper.

He grabbed two plates from the cabinet and put two eggs on each, along with some bacon. He placed the plate in front of me, giving me a fork as well.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's the least I can do." He said.

We began eating and silence engulfed us.

"Why are you here alone? You're like, what? In junior year of high school." He asked.

"Oh. Well, my mum kicked me out of the house about a year ago." I said.

"Why? Surely, there has to be a reason why." He said.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I can lie? But what do I tell him? I stayed quiet for a few seconds until he put his fork down, waiting for an answer. I felt his eyes on me. I looked up and my eyes locked with his.

"Because I came out. I told her I was gay." I told him the truth.

He stopped chewing and looked down.

"Oh," He said, "that was brave of you."

I nodded and looked away, finishing up my food so I can get away from him.

I finished and left to my room. I put a cd into the cd player I have in my room. I didn't want any interruptions.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' P.O.V

He's gay...wow. He's like me. I feel so weird. I have this weird feeling in my stomach. Like little things flying around. What would the kids call them? Worms? Oh wait, butterflies, right...? He gave me butterflies in my stomach.

The day I first saw him, I wasn't going to do what I did to him. I don't know what you want to call it. 'Kidnap'. Sure, call it that. I actually wanted the person that was close by to be a girl. So that this won't happen.

Later that day, I changed the oil in Harry's car and replaced the fuse for the blinkers. Then I washed the hardwood floor and waxed it. I also fixed two or three doors that creaked on their hinges. I knocked on Harry's door, hearing the faint music turn off and then footsteps.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He answered.

"You can...um...come out of your room if you'd like. I just wanted to tell you that I changed the oil in your car and replaced the fuse for the blinkers, washed and waxed the floor, and fixed your creaky doors." I told him, really wanting him to come out so we can talk.

"Oh. You didn't have to do all that. But, thank you." He said.

"I wanted to." I said.

He gave me a big grin and then blushed and looked down when I smiled back at him. He had a beautiful smile. His dimples.

"I was wondering if you could fix the hole in my sweats? I don't want the hole to get bigger." I told him, showing him the hole.

"Sure. Let me get thread and a needle." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

I waited for him to get what he needed and then he led me to the kitchen. I took a seat and he told me to put my leg up on the table.

His hands shook when he was trying to put the thread through the needle hole.

"Why do your hands shake?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. They started doing that when I was kicked out." He answered.

"You know you don't have to be in your room and hide from me, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but...I don't know." He said lowly.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I jumped from my seat and hid beside the door.

"I trust you not to get nervous and say something stupid." I said as his eyes filled with fear and worry and I grabbed his arm.

He opened the door slowly and then a woman spoke.

"Hi, Harry. How are you?" She greeted.

"I'm fine. How about you?" He said.

"I'm good. I was just wondering if you have been following the news lately?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have." He answered.

"Just wanted to inform you. Be sure to lock your doors. We don't want anyone breaking in. There's people on the loose and I know they're probably long gone by now, but just to be safe." She said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Goodbye, now." She said.

"Bye." He said before closing the door.

I moved away from the door and looked out the small window.

"I can't promise what's going to happen." I said to Harry.

"I know." He replied.

We walked back to the kitchen and I asked him, "Let's burn time by baking a pie, yeah?"

"What?" He asked, laughing.

"Yup. Let's get started. Wash your hands." I said.

He obeyed and washed his hands. I grabbed a bowl, spoons, a whisk, flour, eggs, and all the stuff I needed.

I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some peaches Harry had. I washed them and put them on the counter.

"Take a peach." I told him, handing him a peach and a knife. He began peeling it with the knife and so did I.

"The filling is easy. The crust is the hard part." I told him as I started cutting the peach into pieces and putting the pieces into a bowl.

"If the phone rings while you're making the crust, just let them call you back." I said, making Harry laugh.

I grabbed the sugar and poured some into Harry's hands when we were done cutting up the peaches. He poured the sugar into the bowl and I poured some more.

"Mix it up." I told him.

I put my hands into the bowl of peaches with sugar and mixed them. Moving them around. I grabbed Harry's hands and helped him with the movements.

"You would think that I would know how to bake a pie because I work in a bakery." He laughed, I chuckled.

We continued to mix the peaches and sugar and I looked at Harry, kinda just admiring who he was.

After we finished mixing, I grabbed the bag of flour and a measuring cup. I grabbed another bowl and butter. I told Harry to put some butter into the bowl while I poured flour into the bowl as well to get started with the crust.

I went to grab two knives and walked around behind Harry. I put my arms around his waist and I put the knives into his hands. I moved his hands in outwards motions. My hands grabbing his.

"This will get the crust to have that crumbly feeling." I explained as I felt his breath hitch.

I got some water and poured it into the bowl when we were done. I mixed it a little and then grabbed his hand again to mix it.

"Don't over hand it." I told him.

"That's it." I told him.

I let go of him and went to find some wax paper. I ripped some from the roll and placed it on the table. I poured all the mix onto the paper and rolled it out with a roller I found.

I grabbed his hand again and moved his hand onto the mix to flatten it out.

"Heel of the hand." I explained.

He continued the motions and I did the same, putting some pieces that fell apart together again.

"Okay." I stopped his motions and grabbed the pie pan. I flipped the crust onto it and gave Harry the bowl of peaches.

"The whole thing." I encouraged him. He poured the peaches onto the crust that was on the pie pan after I took off the wax paper.

I pushed peaches out of the bowl while he continued pouring them. I grabbed another piece of wax paper and put the remaining mix onto to it.

We did the same thing we did with first one. When we were done, I shaped the peaches into a mound and put some powder onto the peaches.

After I did that, I picked up the crust into my hands carefully, not wanting to crack it.

"Here." I told him, giving him the crust.

"Don't go too fast." I explained.

His hands started shaking again. He breathed in a couple of times before he flipped it over onto the peaches.

He kept his hand there and I quickly put mine on top of his. He locked his eyes with mine and I put pressure onto the crust so it can go down.

I shaped it and poked holes into it with a fork. I helped Harry spread some kind of oil onto it and then we put it into the oven to be cooked.

\------

Harry's P.O.V

Later that night we sat on the couch beside each other, eating the pie we made together. We listened to some music he chose from all the music I had.

He had finished his pie and placed the plate on the coffee table. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer towards him. I was hesitant, but I moved closer.

I placed my head slowly onto his chest, unaware of how he would react. After I placed my head on his chest, he placed his head on top of mine. I guess I'm the little spoon.

Later, when the police passed, Louis looked out the window.

"I should go." Louis said.

"Maybe tomorrow, when you've healed a little more." I told him, not wanting him to leave.

"They're not going to stop looking, Harry." He told me.

"The have dogs and a lot more people against you. You should probably just stay." I told him.

"I'll stay." He said, pulling me into a tight hug.

The evenings weren't particularly silent anymore because of our late night conversations.

That's what we did that night. We talked about ourselves. We got to know each other.

\------

The next morning, while I was asleep, Louis cleaned out the gutters outside and fixed the loose step on the stairs in the basement.

He fixed my flat and we worked on laundry together. He ironed while I would fold the clothes.

In return, I would cook us a meal of chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. I had to go buy groceries, though.

"Louis, I'll be back. I have to go buy groceries to cook later." I told him as I was pulling on my coat.

He jogged towards me from wherever he was at and kissed my cheek.

"Bye." He said as I walked out the door.

I walked to my car and got in. I pulled out and started the drive to the market.

I got to the store and quickly went inside, grabbing the stuff I needed and came out in less than fifteen minutes.

I walked out of the store and saw a police officer posting a picture of Louis on a nearby post.

He turned around and saw me, "Keep an eye out, kid." He told me. I nodded and continued to walk.

I got in the car and put the bags into the back seat.

I drove out of the store parking lot and drove home to Louis.

I stopped the car and got out once I was at home. I grabbed the bags and walked into the warm house.

"Louis?" I asked out loud when I didn't find him in the kitchen or living room.

I heard the faint sound of a guitar that was leading me outside to the back porch. I opened the door quietly and heard him singing and strumming the guitar I had had in my room. I stood by doorframe listening.

'He is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

He is everything I want that I never knew I needed

He is everything I needed

He is everything.'

He sang 'She Is' by The Fray, changing the word she to he.

"Hi, Louis." I said, startling him.

He jumped up from his seat and turned around with the guitar in his hands.

"Hey...I found it and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. You're good." I told him, smiling.

He smiled back at me and walked towards me.

"It's cold. Let's get inside." He said.

He grabbed my waist and brought me inside with him. He walked to my room, me on his trail. My eyes raking down his body.

He walked into my room and placed the guitar down.

"I'm sorry. I just can't go on any longer." He said.

I looked up at him, confused, about to say something, when his lips crashed on mine. Our lips moved in sync. I grabbed his neck, pulling him closer to me.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and then pulled away, leaving me breathless. My lips tingled.

"Please tell me your lips are tingling too?" Louis laughed.

"Yeah." I said, giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V

We're really close. I admit. I fell for him. I'm foolishly, completely in love with him. Every detail that makes Louis...Louis. His smile. His eyes. His hands. His arms. His neck. His cheeks. His torso. His bum. His thighs. His legs. His feet. Everything!

I remember a day vividly. He had walked up to me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his head on my shoulder while I was cooking.

"I have something to tell you." He said.

I placed the spoon I had in my hand down and turned around in his arms.

"I was thinking, that we should move. You know, a bigger place away from here." He said, making my jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

" Uh...it was a suggestion." He said shyly, looking away from me.

I grabbed his chin in my hand and made him face me.

"You know, I'd love that." I said, connecting our lips.

"You can't tell anyone. We would just pack the car one day and go. You'll have to leave your school." He told me.

"But what about the road block?" I asked.

"They're looking for a man that is traveling alone." He said, smiling.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling into it. I pulled him impossibly closer.

"We'll be okay." He said into my neck.

\------

The next day we had began packing. I placed my cd player and the cd cases into a box. I walked to the kitchen to where Louis was at, placing pots and pans and bowls into boxes. I helped him with the last couple of bowls and then went to my room to start with my clothes.

I pulled out my two suitcases I had when my mum kicked me out, even as young as I was.

I began taking colorful shirts off their hanger from my closet and putting them into the suitcase. Then my pants. Then my coats, then my socks and last, the couple of shoes I had. I grabbed the guitar and placed it in it's case, leaning up against the wall.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, finding Louis closing and taping up the boxes that held the silverware and cookware.

There wasn't much to pack since I lived alone and didn't buy much things.

The next day, I went to school. The first half of the day went by fast, leading me to lunch fast. I grabbed my lunch and sat with the few friends I had that accepted me for who I was. Brandon, Ricky, Martin, Liam, and Niall. They were nice lads.

I walked to the table and sat down, smiling.

"Well someone is happy. Finally found a man?" Brandon smirked, giving me a wink.

"No." I said too quickly.

He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't make much of my response.

"So what's with the happy mood then?" Niall had asked in his chirpy Irish accent.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little over excited about moving." I said, not realizing what I was saying.

"What? You're moving? Where to?" Ricky asked.

"Don't know. Haven't figured that part out." I said.

"Shouldn't you work out the details before actually moving?" Liam suggested.

I shrugged and began my meal.

"Seems to me like you're on the run." Ricky laughed, making me freeze.

I looked up at him.

"I was just kidding." He said, getting confused with my behavior.

"Anyways, did you hear about that guy on the run." Brandon said.

I looked up at him, not making much of it.

"Oh yeah! Heard about that on the telly. What was his name, Lewis?" Niall asked.

I froze, knowing who they were talking about even though they pronounced his name wrong. My fork made a loud clank as it fell against my plate.

They all turned to me as I was in a state of shock.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Liam asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." I said.

They shrugged and continued on about their conversation about the man I fell in love with and the man whom I'm hiding, but, Ricky kept a close eye on me. He was catching on.

At the end of the day, I got into my car and rushed home, eager to see Louis and make sure he's fine.

I opened the door to my house, finding boxes ready to be put into the car whenever he decides we leave.

I walked around the house, finding him in the bathroom, collecting medicine from the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind, placing my head on his back.

"How was school, love?" He asked.

"Uh, it was okay." I said, not too sure of it myself.

He chuckled and caressed one of my hands, gently placing a kiss on it. I unwrapped my arms and he picked up the box that had all the medicine and body cleansers, but immediately almost collapsing. I caught him as he placed the box back on the sink and I sat him on the floor.

"Lou? What's the matter?" I asked.

He hissed in pain as he lifted up his shirt, revealing the wound that was covered with gauze. I peeled the gauze off of his skin and looked at, quickly covering it back in disgust and knowing what was happening.

"It's infected." I told him.

"You need medicine." I said.

"No. It's fine." He said.

I looked through the box of medicine, not finding the one I need.

"I need to go to the pharmacy." I said.

"Are you sure?" He had asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I reassured him.

I wasn't too sure of this plan, but he needed the medicine. I helped him get up and kissed his cheek as I slipped on my coat and grabbed my keys.

I walked to the car and got in. I sat there for a moment before starting the engine. I had my hand on the gear shift. I was scared to leave him again. I was hesitant.

I sat there longer as my hands began to shake again. I placed them on the steering wheel, still not shifting gears. They shook, and I couldn't control it.

Before I even knew what was happening, Louis opened my door and turned off the car. He walked around the car and getting into the passenger's seat.

I looked at him unsure.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"I won't believe that for a second." He had said.

"Harry, there's going to be road blocks, police, dogs, and who knows what else. If you don't want this, tell me now so we won't go through with it." He told me, talking about us moving away.

"No, no. I'm sure about this. I'm just not used to having someone there for me, you know? A guy who cares about me." I said.

He nodded, understanding.

"Harry, once you graduate, we can raise a family. I don't care where we end up, I just want to end up with you by my side."

I smiled, knowing we both want the same thing.

He leaned forward and connected our lips in a passionate kiss. I grabbed his neck while he caressed my cheek. He pulled away and smiled at me cheekily, getting out of the car and leading me back inside.

\------

Later that night, we finished packing. The boxes were neatly organized into essentials and things we didn't need.

We thought the right thing to do was clean each room now that there wasn't anything other than the kitchen table, couch, and coffee table. He waxed the floor while I swept the dirty floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis' P.O.V

I stirred the meat that was in the pan on the stove. I placed the spoon down and walked to the living room, where a fire burned brightly in the fireplace. I added a log, moving them around so that they all would burn.

The food was ready and mum wasn't home yet. Just as always. Getting drunk or whatever in a bar. Hooking up with whoever. Ever since dad left because I came out. I was gay and he didn't like it. She thinks that the cure to a broken heart is getting drunk every night, but it's not.

I sat alone, waiting for her. After all, I was only sixteen.

The door swung open and hit against the wall, leaving a hole. In stumbled mum with a horny, drunk guy wanting sex from her.

I wasn't thinking straight. My fists clenched and almost every muscle in my body tightened. They stumbled down the hallway to her room, slamming the door shut.

I grabbed my glass plate and broke it against the wall. I grabbed whatever was within reach and threw it at the wall, hoping to break it into bits and pieces.

I drank, but only when I was really frustrated. I hid my own bottle of alcohol in a cabinet away from mum. Besides, not like she cares.

I walked to the refrigerator and reached for the bottle of vodka in the cabinet above it. I grabbed it and took a long drink.

I spit some out, pouring it on the floor. I spilled more from the bottle, leading to my mum's room. I spilled the alcohol all around the house in all the rooms. I led a trail of alcohol from my mum's room to the fireplace. Not to where it could light. But, all I needed to do was throw the bottle into the fire. I walked out the door and stood at the door frame. I aimed and breathed for a few seconds. Before I knew what I had done, there was a blazing fire in front of me.

I ran down the street, away from the house that I set on fire.

I sat up in bed next to Harry, beads of sweat falling from my face and my shirt soaked. I didn't stop the tears from falling and before I knew it, I was sobbing, waking Harry from his sleep.

"Lou. Lou. Calm down, love. It'll be alright. It was just a nightmare." He said to me.

"No it wasn't, Harry!" I yelled for the first time, at him.

He looked shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. I cried, but he was there to ease the pain of my memory. The two people I killed that night. The reason I'm wanted.

\------

Harry's P.O.V

Louis had a bad dream last night. It was morning now. Around four or five in the morning. When the neighbors are still asleep so that they won't see us pack some of the stuff into the car.

Later that morning, I took a walk alone so that I could think and be alone with my thoughts.

I walked down the sidewalk as I heard a car slow down next to me. I turned and saw it was a police officer.

"Morning, son. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Can you tell me where you're going?" He asked.

"I'm just walking. Heading home." I said uneasily.

"Well, hop in. Your parents are probably worried sick about ya." He said.

"It's just me at home. I live alone." I answered.

"Hm. How old are ya?" He asked.

"Seventeen, sir." I answered.

"Well, just to be safe, I'm gonna give ya a ride." He said, his accent being American.

I was unsure and uneasy, but I knew if I didn't get in, something bad would happen.

We drove down the road and he began with the questions.

"You have school today, don't ya?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm moving." I answered.

"Let me guess, sophomore?" He asked.

"Junior." I corrected.

"I gotta son about to start freshman year." He said.

"So what are you doing way out here?" He asked.

"I...left something at my mum's house." I replied.

He pulled up to my house and luckily, Louis wasn't outside.

"Thanks for the ride." I said.

He smiled and I got off.

I walked to the house and I heard the police officer put his car in park and get off.

"Going on a trip?" He asked as I stopped by my car and he noticed the boxes and suitcases inside it.

"Uh...no. Just taking some things I don't need to the Donation Box." I hesitated.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't want to disturb you." I replied.

"I can help." He said.

I nodded and swallowed the growing lump in my throat. I led him inside and found a random heavy box. I looked around for Louis to make sure he wasn't here.

"That's the heavy one." I said.

He nodded as he lifted it up and took it outside.

"You weren't kidding." He chuckled as he placed it into the trunk of my car with the other boxes.

"Thanks for your help." I said.

He looked around himself, looking at the house windows. He held out his hand and it took me a moment to grab it.

"You're welcome." He said. He let go of my hand and looked around a bit more and then left to his car, driving off.

I walked inside quickly and found Louis.

"He seemed suspicious. We need to get out of here." He said.

I nodded and he hugged me reassuringly as the lump in my throat came back.

"We'll be fine." He said, rubbing my back.

\------

Louis' P.O.V

I sent Harry out to take out some money from the bank while I stayed here at his house finishing the last bit of stuff that needed to get done.

Then, someone walked through the door.

"Harry! Oh. Is Harry home?" She yelled out.

"No. He went to run some errands." I said calmly.

"Oh. And who are you?" The middle aged lady asked.

"I'm just the handy man." I answered.

"Okay. Do you know when Harry will be back?" She asked.

"No. I'm just getting a few things done for him." I said.

"Well, can you give him these to thank him for something?" She asked.

I nodded and stepped down from the chair I was on. I grabbed the pan and walked to the kitchen.

"Looks like he's going somewhere." She said.

"Yup. Looks like it." I answered.

"If he's going to be gone a while, you think I could get my pan?" She asked.

I mentally sighed and put the cookies she baked on a plate, giving her back the pan.

She thanked me and we said our goodbyes. I led her to the door and she was gone.

I walked back to finish what I was doing and the home phone began to ring. I let it ring, going to voice mail. A guy's voice came from the speaker, "Harry? What the hell is going on!? You acted all weird when Brandon brought up that Lewis guy and then you're moving. You really are on the run. Aren't you? You're hiding him!-" the phone cut him off.

The phone rang three or four more times before the guy finally gave up. Harry mentioned he was moving? Shit. He acted too suspicious. This isn't good.

I paced around the room until Harry rushed in looking for me.

"Lou, Lou. They got suspicious because I was getting too much. Then I said how I was moving. Louis, I'm sorry I'm messing everything up. I'm so sorry." He said.

"You got four missed calls from a guy. He left a voice mail. And, we need to go now." I said.

"Hold on. I need to look at something in my room." He said, running off.

"Harry! There's no time-" I was cut off by the sound of police sirens in the distance. Harry stopped and turned around to me, tears in his eyes. Tears filling mine as well.

I walked towards him and pulled him tightly into my arms.

"We have to get you out of here." He said frantically.

I shook my head, disagreeing. "No."

"No, no, no." He said, tears streaming down his face.

I grabbed his hands and led him to the kitchen where there was the chair I used earlier. He sat down and I grabbed some rope. I tied his hands gently, placing kisses on his skin as he cried.

I finished tying him and the sound of a police officer's voice boomed through a megaphone.

"Louis Tomlinson. Open the door. Come out with your hands above your head." They said.

"I'd take fifteen years just to be with you another three days." I told him. I connected our lips in one last kiss as he continued crying.

"I love you, Haz." I said, giving him a nickname on the spot.

I felt his eyes on me as I walked out the front door. The cold air hitting me hard, making my eyes tear up even more.

"Down on your knees!" The police yelled. I did as I was told and put my hands behind my head.

I didn't bother stopping my tears. The police grabbed my arms and handcuffed them. I glanced back at Harry once more before I was shoved into a car.

Harry's P.O.V

EMTs and police filled my empty house. I was untied. "You're going to be okay." They said. I don't think I am now. I hate the empty feeling I'm getting.

I was wrapped in a blanket and taken outside. Louis was in a police car. Then, the car started and began to drive away. I felt my heart break once more as I watched them take him away. Tears strolled down my cheeks freely. Louis is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's P.O.V

He was charged with kidnap. I drove to see the prosecutor. Me being the only 'witness', though.

I reassured him that nothing against the law was taken place.

"He's a good man. He took care of me." I told him.

He didn't listen and told me to listen what I was saying. He wasn't taking me seriously. It hurt.

They gave Louis ten years for murder and drug dealing. Five for 'kidnap'. I tried visiting him once, but they said he was doing solitary.

I wrote letters to him, but got no response. One day I got a package containing the letters. None opened.

I was notified that Louis was transferred to a different prison.

Months passed and I continued on. Not once did Louis not come into mind. He may not be here, but I have the memories and the thoughts.

I visited my mum often, but we barely talked. She saw on tv and the newspaper about Louis. She was even more disappointed, but I honestly don't care.

The music I listened to and the books I read constantly reminded me of Louis. One way or another.

Months turned to years. I graduated high school and college. Been out of school for about six years. Now, I run the bakery and have a part time job at the photo studio. I went to school for art and that's why I'm there. Drawing every now and then. Designing a bit. Stuff like that.

People rarely brought up the events of what happened in my junior year. Twelve years have past and Louis will be out in three years. Not long now. Hopefully we'll be the same.

I really want a kid. Every time I see couples at the store with kids, I yearn even more for one. My love for kids is unbelievable.

I had dinner with my mum.

She told me how sorry she was for cutting out of my life story early. She said she couldn't bare the pain I'd go through when I came out. She just didn't want me in her life. She wanted a normal kid with heterosexual kids. Unfortunately for her, I'm gay.

I told her it was okay. The dinner resulted in me crying.

\------ 3 years later

At the bakery, I introduced the pie Louis taught me how to bake. People loved it and that was the baker's new icon. Besides the small cupcakes.

One day, as I walked into the bakery, there a letter for me. It was from Louis. I ripped open the letter and read.

'Dear Harry,

I hope you remember me. We once spent three day together which I hope you remember. Three best days of my life. I have always wondered what you'd look like and what you'd become. And then, one day, I came across a familiar looking pie. And there you were. I'm proud of you. I understand if you choose not to respond to this letter. However, I am going to be released shortly. I'm not as young as I used to be, I'd like to spend the rest of my years how we discussed that time when we thought we'd be together happily. I'd like to see you when they release me. Of course, if you want or haven't forgotten me. I hope to see you. -Louis T. xx'

I wrote him back that day, telling him how much I miss him, how much I love him. I reassured him that he will be seeing me when they release him.

\------

I stood there as he walked towards me. His hair longer than fifteen years ago. His smile bright. His eyes brighter. He stopped in front of me as our eyes filled with tears.

He grabbed me in a hug and I hugged him tight, remembering his scent. "I missed you so, so, so much. I am never going to leave you. I love you so much, Haz." He said. "I love you, Lou." I said.

I worried half my life that I wouldn't be able to go out in the world alone. But now, I won't have to go alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !! I'm new to all this, so go easy on me. Much love, iesha x


End file.
